kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Sykes
Bill Sykes is a minor villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, appearing in both "A Year of Misery" and "An Empire of Dreams" as the main boss behind one of several Enchanted Dominion/Radiant Garden sub-campaigns. A loan shark and weapons manufacturer for the criminal underworld, Sykes throws in his lot with the Dominion XIII in the hopes that they'll pay him big time when their plan of unleashing Kingdom Hearts is fulfilled. In the meantime, he kills the time by harassing his workers and grunts, namely one Mr. Fagin, in the department of loan payments by his base at the abandoned warehouse at Radiant Garden's pier. Story Before Birth of A New Era The American Dream. At its best, this ideal makes it possible for anyone, no matter their station in life, to find wealth and success. A nice idea, but, like any dream, there is always the possibility of it being twisted into a nightmare. The son of poor Irish immigrants, William Sykes grew up on the mean streets of New York. In school, Sykes' poverty and poor performance made him the target of bullies. That all changed one day when, ambushed by his tormentors after school, he snapped and tore out the leader's throat with a knife, throwing the body in the Hudson. Sykes was expelled for this, but no charges were ever pressed. Despite the entire student body having watched the fight, they all came down with a sudden case of amnesia when questioned. A petty criminal for the rest of his childhood, Sykes' strength and aggression landed him a job as a bouncer at a Red Lobster Inn in his adolescence. It was here that he entered the world of organized crime when a hit-man tried to assassinate visiting mobster "Big" Ben Badun. Noticing the assassin's suspicious behavior, Sykes shot the man before he could stab Badun to death. In gratitude, Badun accepted Sykes into his organization. Sykes was Badun's most loyal and trusted man, serving as a street soldier in fights with rival gangsters like Salvatore Medusa, father of Carmella Medusa. Eventually, Badun grew tired of mob life and decided to retire. Sykes was naturally Badun's first choice as his successor. As presents, Badun gave Sykes two doberman puppies named Roscoe and Desoto, his prized limousine, and the command of his nephews Jasper and Horace Badun. Sykes had finally achieved the wealth and success denied him by the "American Dream" he had first heard of in his childhood. Operating out of the guise of a simple loan shark, Sykes quickly became known in the criminal underworld for his brutality, using Roscoe and Desoto to tear his enemies limb from limb. One of his most famous victims was Jay DeVil, the first husband to Madelina "Malevola" De Vil and father to Ella "Cruella" De Vil, having been paid by Cruella herself to kill him so that she could gain enough credentials to step out of her mother's shadow and begin her own criminal foundation with her family's money supporting her. However, she soon backstabbed Sykes when she pulled a few strings to ensnare Jasper and Horace to her side by scaring them into submission. This would forever leave a schism between both crime lords that still lasts to this very day. At some point years later, Sykes would come into a business deal with a street bum/petty criminal named Fagin, lending the poor man some money for an undetermined reason in exchange for eventually paying it back somehow. A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Appearance Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lords Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals Category:Gunslingers